Louis X of France
'''Prince Louis of France (Louis X of France, Louis I of Navarre) '''is the eldest son and second born child of King Philip IV of France and Queen Joan and the ruthless heir to the thrones of France and Navarre. Prince Louis make his first appearance in God's Executioners, when he returns back to Paris. He will become King Louis X of France after the death of his father by the hands of Landry Personality Prince Louis is above all a ruthless and sadistic man who's willing to commit any kind of atrocity to achieve his goals. He is willing to murder infants, the defenseless, nuns and anyone either out of sadism or rage. Despite his lack of remorse for killing, Louis is a very complex villain. He is shown to genuinely love his family, especially his wife, Margaret of Burgundy, and his mother, Queen Joan. He is never implied or shown to be abusive towards Margaret, though he was willing to lie when he was questioned about murdering Lydia's husband and child, instead claiming that Sir Gerard committed the deed. He was deeply devastated upon hearing of his mother's death and sought to kill Landry's child in revenge (having been told by Phillip that Landry killed Joan.) However, after learning the truth from Pascale that he had been lied to and that Phillip was the one who killed his mother, he was shown to be distraught at the revelation. He was also shown to be willing to defy his father on several occasions. The first was when Philip called Joan a 'whore', to which Louis replied by admitting that his mother had wronged him, but stated she wouldn't be addressed as such a derogatory word. The next time was when he stopped Philip from desecrating Joan's recovered body with a hammer and outright suggested that she must have a proper royal funeral, to which his father refused. Another time was when he lied and claimed that he had killed Landry's child when his father was attacking Chartres (it is implied that Philip never learned that Louis had lied to him.) The final time in the series was when Louis demanded that Margaret be released when she was framed for adultery (she was drugged by Isabella and raped by her lovers to set her up.) When Philip refused to release her or even let Louis see her, he went as far as to draw his sword against his father, but was silenced by Philip, who threatened to punish him worse should he return to Margaret's tower. Despite this, Louis returned to the tower with an ax and broke down the door to free his wife, but she had died of starvation. This led to Louis to leave his father at Landry's mercy at the end of Season 2. He once expressed interest in joining the Knights Templar, but felt they were hypocrites for claiming to be Men of God, yet acted ruthlessly and without mercy during the Crusades. He strives to please his father by having an heir, but is unable to conceive one with Margaret, leaving him frustrated and angry at himself, feeling he is a failure to his kingdom. He even resorts to the gruesome method of using baby blood to no effect. Above all, while Louis is a murderous monster, he is much more complex than anticipated. Category:Characters Category:Royal Family of France Category:Royal Family of Navarre Category:Princes Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Alive Characters